Spinning Out
by otkcp
Summary: Spike is struggling with his soul and had been acting out; Angel decides to call him on it. Warnings: swearing, spanking and minor slash. R
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Spike is struggling with his soul and had been acting out; Angel decides to call him on it.

Warnings: swearing, spanking and minor slash.

**Spinning Out**

**Part One**

The move to Wolfram & Hart had brought on many changes for Angel and the team, one of the ones he was not so happy about, was his formerly ghost grandchilde who was struggling with his still rather new soul. The guilt that had driven the blond vampire damn near insane back in Sunnydale was now causing him to act much like a child, not just any child but a spoilt, petulant brat and it was driving Angel to distraction.

It had started out as little things, whining, interrupting meetings, taking and hiding people's mail, which was annoying but could be handled, but the behaviours had gotten worse, insulting clients, getting drunk and picking fights, he was often staying out all night and barely making it back before the sun came up.

At first Angel had tried to pretend that he didn't care, he would yell at Spike for messing with clients and employees. But as he became more and more destructive Angel's sire side kicked in and he knew that Spike needed him, needed him to remember the better parts of their past.

Angelus had been William's Father, brother and lover all wrapped in one for many years, he had taught the fledgling everything he could not only about being a vampire, but about life and all it could offer them. In the early years it had been about control, Angelus was in control and if William dare fight it there was hell to pay.

Angel could see the younger vampire spiralling out of control and the sire in him wanted to bring him back, wanted to put his grandchilde in his place and if things kept up the way they were going, if Spike continued to act like an out of control teenager then Angel was going to have to take action.

"Angel you need to do something before he gets himself killed" Fred pleaded, out of them all she had the biggest soft spot for the bleached blond, but he had managed to worm his way into all of their hearts.

"Fred's right Angel, Spike's behaviour has become increasingly more self-destructive over the past weeks and something needs to be done" Wesley added his own thoughts, he knew what Spike had once been but he had grown almost fond of the annoying and immature vampire over the past months.

"But why does it have to be me?" Angel asked, although he already knew "because man, you're his sire and that means something to both of you and you know it" Gunn said, also joining the 'Angel help Spike' bandwagon.

"I'm not his sire" Angel grumbled "Drusilla is his sire" technically Dru was his sire, but she was insane and had not been in any shape to teach the young fledge to hunt, to be a vampire so Angelus had taken over and done a pretty good job, depending on how you looked at it.

"Yes, she turned him, but you were the one in the sire role, so get over whatever it is that's gone on between you and take care of him" with that said, the three left Angel to his thoughts. He knew they were right, knew that Spike needed him to take care of him and get him back on track. 'Well that's just great, better go find him then' he thought to himself.

...

Angel had found Spike alright, the younger vampire had called him from the police station "Come on Peaches, I said my sorries, what more do you want?" the blond whined from his seat on Angel's couch. The broody vamp was pissed Spike had taken one of his cars, gotten very drunk and crashed into a light pole.

"What do I want?" he snapped, glaring at his grandchilde "I want you to start thinking before you act, to start taking care of yourself" he looked the blond over, he looked rather weak, Angel began to wonder when Spike had last fed.

"When was the last time you put anything besides alcohol into your body?" he demanded, Spike felt anger boil up inside of him when Angel began the new line of questioning "oh ho ho, what the hell Angel, you can't just decide to play the bloody concerned parent act whenever you want, I'm a big boy so you can just sod off you wanka" he said, his voice raising a little.

"It's not an act Spike, you're spinning out of control and I'm worried" he said only to have Spike yell back at him "well fuck you Angel, sodding worried are you? Well you can take you bloody worry and shove it right up your arse" he got up to storm out, he didn't want to leave, the soul had been weighing on him lately and he had found himself craving his grandsire's attention. He wanted him to take over, wanted someone else to take control and the only person he trusted was Angel, he just hoped that the older vampire would figure it out.

"Sit down Spike" he ordered, pointing to the couch in front of him "we are not done talking" Spike glared back defiantly "like hell we aren't" Spike snapped back. Angel had finally had enough; he could see it in Spike's eyes that the younger man wanted him to take control, so he did in the best way he knew.

He moved quickly, grabbing Spike and pulling him over to the couch Angel sat himself down and deposited his grandchilde face down over his knee, wasting no time Angel began to land hard, punishing swats onto the backside.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **Angel's hand moved rhythmically from cheek to cheek, Spike yelled out "FUCK YOU ANGEL, LET ME UP YOU SODDING, FUCKING TOSSER" he wriggled to get away **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **"YOU HAVE NO BLOODY RIGHT"

"No right? I'm your Sire Spike and you better start remembering that because from now on I'm going to be exercising my right as your Sire to keep you in line until you are ready to do it for yourself" Angel scolded as he continued to land hard smacks.

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK **they kept coming, every inch of Spike's denim covered backside was prepped with sharp whacks **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.**

"Ow, ow Angel stop, ow it bloody hurts" the blond vampire yelled as the volley of swats kept coming **SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.** Angel paused just long enough to reach under and remove the belt from Spike's pants, pulling the black jeans down, he wasn't too surprised to find Spike without underwear, he didn't wear them often and never had.

Doubling the belt over, Angel let it fall over and over, making sure to cover every inch of Spike's naked bottom and thighs. **THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK **"Oww, noo please, ouch Angel it hurts" Angel could smell the tears that were now falling from the blonde's eyes, he was close to giving in.

Concentrating on his tender sitspots Angel finished up **THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK, THWACK **"ow, sorry Sire, I'm sorry" he sobbed, with those words Angel stop, throwing the belt aside he pulled Spike into his arms and soothed him.

"Shh Spike, shh baby its okay, Sire's got you and it's going to be okay now" he rubbed his back comfortingly as the younger vamp sobbed. As Spike calmed he began to drift off to sleep "love you Sire" he mumbled "I love you too" Angel replied kissing him gently and lovingly on the lips before carrying him to bed.

**A/N: Well what do you think? Should I write more or leave it as a oneshot? **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thanks for the reviews, hope you like the next part.

**Spinning Out**

**Part Two**

Spike woke in the unfamiliar bed with a painful and unfortunately familiar ach in his behind, years of being Angelus's protégée had often left him with a pain in his behind far too many times for his liking but Angel had never gone down that road, well not until now that is.

He rolled over onto his side, careful not touch anything with his butt, looking at the florescent numbers flashing at him on the alarm clock next to Angel's bed he figured he couldn't have been asleep for more the three maybe four hours, which explained why he wasn't completely healed, he hoped he would be by the time he needed to go and face the masses but with Angel's strength and the fact he hadn't had any blood for the past few days meant he wasn't healing as fast as he should.

Angel stood in the doorway between his bedroom and adjoining bathroom watching his grandchilde, he noticed the grimace of pain pass over the younger vampire's face, Spike should have been almost healed by now, unless...

"Spike, when was the last time you fed?" he asked coming farther into the room "hmm let's see, I had myself some onion blossoms last night when I was out having a beer" he replied, Angel felt annoyance seeping in "I didn't ask when the last time you ate was did I?" Spike could sense the older vampire's growing annoyance "no, I asked when you last fed" he was glaring now.

"well ah, you know what sod off, when I feed is up to me and if I don't wanna have any sodding blood then I bloody well won't" he snapped, getting defensive, annoyance and frustration gave way to anger "no, don't you dare talk to me like that, I am your Sire and if I ask you something then you will answer me with respect" he ground out through gritted teeth "now answer me, when was the last time you fed?"

Spike knew that Angel wasn't going to be happy about the answer, not one bit and he was already pissed and he really didn't want to make it worse, but one look at Angel told him that not answering him wasn't an option.

"Eer, well Thursday I guess" he mumbled, careful not to look at his Grandsire's reaction when he said it "Thursday? Thursday? Its Monday now Spike, that's four days" Angel literally growled at the younger vamp.

"Yeah Angel, I can tell time too" Spike snapped back, unable to keep his mouth shut. Angel was pissed, his relationship with Spike might not have been as strong as it once was since he'd gotten his soul, but he still had the feelings for the younger vamp and he really didn't want to put up with his attitude right now.

"I suggest you quit it with the attitude right now Spike, I'm already pissed as it is, do you really want to make it worse?" he asked, glaring at the bleach-blond vampire, who choose not to reply "didn't think so" Angle said, he then pulled up the sleeve of his shirt and bit into his wrist, letting the blood flow to the surface.

His blood would help Spike heal but it would also provide comfort after the years they'd spent apart, Spike tried to refuse the offered arm, but a sharp swat to his leg made him think twice, sighing deeply he accepted it and began gulping down the blood. Oh how amazing it felt he couldn't believe he had gone so long without it he couldn't fathom. A slight smile appeared on the usually broody vampire's face as he felt the familiar bond reignite after such a long time.

"Don't think we're not going to talk about this some more later" he warned as he felt sleep overtake the smaller man, Spike's fangs had withdrawn leaving only his tongue lapping at the remaining blood on the surface.

Spike whined a little as Angel took his arm away "shh, go to sleep now Spike" he spoke softly, planting a tender kiss on the other man's mouth.

**A/N: Yeah I know not very long, but please let me know what you think.**


End file.
